The invention relates to a light source comprising a primary radiation source and a luminophore, and to a process for producing such a light source. The invention relates especially to a process for producing an electrical light source using one or more luminophores which emit in the visible spectral region and at least one primary source which emits preferably in the UV and is preferably but not exclusively an LED.